Returning
by ASingleFallenRose
Summary: well,just a little oneshot that poped into my head. Paul X oc. Rated T 'cause im paramoid


4:30 June 29 2010: My favorite day in all of my short lived existence the day when my world, my life, and my love returned.

…...: I am Just a Divider, Don't Mind Me :….

I looked out the window for what seemed like the millionth time. Letting out a sigh I crossed my small apartment living room and walked into the kitchen. There I opened the refrigerator and looked inside to see if there was anything that I wanted or that could just fill up some of my time. I closed the door finding nothing that could either occupy my nervous mind or that looked appetizing. I had barely slept, let alone ate for the past three days. I didn't go shopping; I took time off of work, and tried my best to clean the apartment with few successes.

I glanced at the clock … 3:30. Only thirty more minutes until the ceremony started. What was I going to wear? Was it casual? I hope to God that it is because I really DON'T want to dress up even if it was for…HIM. God, I missed him, every day was torture, not knowing what was going on around him, not knowing if he was hurt. It seems that it had been years since I heard his voice, or felt his touch. I wrapped my arms around myself and closed my eyes as they filled with tear for the 5th time this afternoon. I took his picture from the dining table and walked over to the couch and sat down. I sat there thinking about some of my favorite memories of us together. The phone ringing brought me out of my day dream. I didn't pick it up. I walked into the bedroom and began to get ready for the ceremony. After taking my shower, I chose simply to wear a hooded sweat, jeans and t-shirt. I looked to the clock…3:40. I ran into the hall to grab the car keys, and went out to the car. I got in and started to drive to the high school.

About half way there I suffered from a minor panic attack because my mind came to an unbelievable ( and mostly false) idea. What if he didn't love me anymore? What if he wasn't at the ceremony? What if…No. I stopped myself there. I would refuse to believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. I continued to drive. Once I reached my destination, I followed a group of women, and families just like me into the football field bleachers, were we would be for the ceremony.

"And now," said the announcer "I would like to welcome home the 132nd platoon of the United States Marine Corps!"

The crowd erupted in to applause, and the speakers began to walk and talk amongst themselves and the marines. Soon the families were allowed onto the field to see their loved ones. I nearly jumped out of my seat and sprinted through the crowd through the field. My heart was racing, my breath coming in short erratic breaths.

_Where are you? Where are you? Where are you? Did he not make it? Oh my god… Where is he?_

I began to worry, tears starting to roll down my face. I continued to search, I HAD to find him, I NEEDED him. I still couldn't find him, as I was about to completely give up hope, I… I heard my name again and again. The voice got louder and louder. Could it be…. Could it really be Him? My head whipped back and forth searching for him. Then…there he was, merely feet from me. All time seemed to stop, and I barely noticed the other people around me. We stood there for a few seconds drinking each other in, it had been four long years since we had seen each other. Then I couldn't stand it any longer, I need to make physical contact. I ran to him, blinded by the tears overflowing from my eyes. I launched myself at him knowing that he would be there to catch me. I knocked into him at full force, wrapping my arms and legs around him and latching onto him like a vice. I don't know when it happened, but I was sobbing into his neck. (Not the pretty sounding girly sobs, I'm talking like the horrible, screech/scream entire body convulsing sobs)

His lips were at my ear, "Oh god, I missed you." He kissed my neck, "I love you."

Through my sobs I somehow managed to say "I love you", it seemed to be the only thing that I could say so I just repeated it over and over.

"I know, I know" he said with a slight laugh, "let's go home." I nodded my head wordlessly. I lifted my head from his shoulder, and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I love you" I said and pressed my lips to his. Soon the kissed deepened, and we forgot the world. We pulled apart breathless.

"You already said that" he said with a breathtaking smile. I felt his silent laugh rumble through his body.

He began to walk to the car, I still clung to him like he would vanish at any moment. Every so often I would turn my head from its position on his shoulder to kiss his neck. Eventually I had to release my grip to get into the car. Being the gentleman that he was, he opened the door and buckled my seat belt. He jogged around to the driver's side and got in. During the drive home I tried to sit as close to him as possible and held his hand. Every so often he would bring my hand up to his lips and place a kiss to the back of my hand.

He parked in the parking lot when we reached the apartment and turned off the car. Then we just sat there, looking at each other.

"I love you Paul." I said with tears filling my eyes.

My name was the only declaration he said before he kissed me.

June 29 2010: The best day of my life.

THE END

**THERE! Took my long enough to right… and just a little warning. The inspiration came from my HUGE mistake of watching True Life: My husband is in Iraq. If you don't feel like bawling your eyes out DON'T watch that. Reviews are like cookies, everybody loves them. Please give me fooooood! Any and all request or ideas are always welcome per the usual XD**

**~Rose**


End file.
